The invention relates to a door module for a vehicle door according to the preamble of claim 1.
A door module of this kind comprises an aggregate carrier for holding functional components of the vehicle door and at least one guide section arranged on the aggregate carrier for guiding an adjustment part along an adjustment direction on the aggregate carrier.
Conventional door modules use an aggregate carrier on which functional components, for example a window lift unit, a loudspeaker, a side airbag, a door lock assembly or the like are arranged to provide a pre-mounted, pre-testable unit which in an easy way can be mounted on a vehicle door. As part of a window lift unit the aggregate carrier herein carries one or more guide sections in the shape of guide rails, along which a window pane—in this case constituting the adjustment part—is guided and via which the window pane is movably connected with the aggregate carrier.
From DE 199 44 965 B4 a door module of a vehicle door is known, comprising an aggregate carrier in the shape of a plastic carrier plate to which a guide section in the shape of a guide rail is integrally molded. On the plastic carrier plate a drive unit is arranged, which is operative to move a window pane of the vehicle door being connected via a carrier with the guide rail.
Door modules of the described kind are used in different shapes for different vehicles. Each vehicle type and each variant of a vehicle type herein requires, generally, a specific, individual shape of the door module, in particular of the aggregate carrier, because the vehicle doors of the different variants and the different vehicle types are built differently and differ in their constructive design and their configuration. For example, for different vehicle doors window panes with different radii of curvature and different pitch angles (which indicate whether a window pane is moved into a vehicle door almost perpendicularly or in an oblique direction) are used and require a specific adaption of the aggregate carrier in particular with respect to the guide sections arranged on the aggregate carrier, because the provided guide sections must be adapted, in their radii of curvature and their angular arrangement on the aggregate carrier, to the window pane to be adjusted.